fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Aether (Photom's Version)
Aether would be a Superior Fusion element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It's color pallet mainly consists of different tints of Yellow. Aether, like light, is good at long range combat, but has spells that are capable of taking on players that fight at close quarters. This element can be obtained by fusing light and spirit at a cost of 600 diamonds, amassing a total of 1700 Diamonds (if grass want your starter element, of course). Statistics Unlike Elemental wars, Bla bla bla, This text is completely unnecessary and I have 0 Idea as to why the original EBG wiki included it. Player Opinions Damage - High Defense - High Speed - Below Average Spells Aether Beam "User casts a fast travelling beam that issues high damage." * The player will charge a mass of athereal energy in front of their torso before releasing a wide beam that will explode if anything hits it. * This is a Projectile Spell * Consumes 325 Mana * 6 second cooldown Divine Impact "User knocks the enemy a short distance away before rushing at them while coated in divine energy to issue medium damage and a brief stun." * The player will kick the enemy into the air shortly before dashing at the opponent and hitting them. The opponent will be stunned * This is a contact spell * Consumes 300 Mana * 12 second cooldown Athereal Eruption "User charges an athereal mass from above before releasing it, dealing low damage and sending opponents upwards." * The player will charge a light ball over them (They can charge it longer if they feel like it) before releasing it in a large burst that sends enemies upwards. * This is an AoE (area of effect) Spell * Consumes 325 Mana * 8 second cooldown Athereal Radiance "User emits an Aura that deals damage overtime to anyone in range." * The player will cover a large area in which the opponent will take damage overtime. The aura lasts 30 seconds. * This is a Transformation spell * consumes 400 Mana * 50 second cooldown Heavenly Justice (Ultimate) '"User casts a many beams from the sky that fall upon wherever the User's cursor commands before a massive, high damage beam crashes down and stuns the opponent." ' * The player calls 16 low damage beams that, in fact, do not stun the opponent from above. The stunner will come afterwards, in the form of a much larger and more explosive blast. * This is an Ultimate spell * consumes 1000 Mana * 95 second cooldown Trivia * Aether beam explodes wherever anything hits '''it, '''not whatever it hits. Means that An explosion can occur along the trail should the opponent touch it. * Divine Impact has one of the smallest ranges of all contact spells, just smaller than the range of Disorder Ignition * Athereal Radiance can potentially deal high amounts of damage if the opponent ignores it's presence and that its damaging them (somehow). * Heavenly justice Can work indoors so you don't have to worry about it not hitting the opponent in the temple on the Light Map.